


Day 4: Thief

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Loves food, Chat is a true cat, Dreams of Adrien, F/M, Overthinking Mari, Sleep deprived Mari (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Hockey sticks under the bed are useless if the thief that breaks into your house istoo cute to be hityour best friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Day 4: Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...hello? Okay...here I go...  
>  **AUTHOR'S RANT** _OMG thank you sooo sooo sooo much for all your lovely comments and kudos I really appreciate them all!!_  
>  *sober again*  
> Thanks to khanofallorcs for the beta reading!

_ The grand doors of the church opened, revealing the crowd that had assembled there and stood up to welcome her  _

_ Music filled her ears as she turned her gaze around to see her mom in the front, smiling proudly at him. She could feel her Papa’s love, affection and care in his grip on her arm as he walked her down the aisle. Her gaze travelled to the altar to see Alya beaming happily at her, and Nino giving her a two finger salute. _

_ And that was when her eyes locked with  _ **_his_ ** _ green gaze. Her best friend and soon-to-be husband. Sunshine incarnate Adri-  _

**CRASH!**

“WHAT THE-?” Marinette nearly screamed, partly in surprise and partly in anger at having been pulled from her dreams so rudely. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed she wasn’t in her bed. A wedding dress design laid unfinished on her desk.

_ Fell asleep while designing, again _ . Yawning, the girl turned her phone on, squinting at the screen.

_ 1:30 AM, _ the clock on the device read.

All the sleep left her immediately as consciousness finally came back to her. Her parents were not in the house, so there wasn’t any chance of them doing late night shifts in the bakery. Then what had been the source of the noise?

She went to her bed in the loft, finding that it had been messed up by someone apparently falling on it through the trap door. 

Scared at the thought of someone breaking into the house, Marinette fished out a hockey stick from underneath her bed.  _ Seems like it is time to finally put this to use, _ she thought as she crept her way to the entrance of her room.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the cautious girl stepped down the staircase gingerly, her eyes darting around the area to catch even the slightest sight of the intruder. The darkness in the room wasn’t helping her case.

Blinking her eyes to adjust them to the darkness, she looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing has been touched, except for the few shelves in the kitchen that remained open.

She had the slightest inkling of who the intruder might be, but being Ladybug for a good year and half had taught her one thing: never let your guard down.

Adjusting her grip on the stick, the girl reached the bottom of the stairs. But as soon as she put her foot on the floor, she felt something wet and thick spilled there.

**_Oh my Ladybugs, there has been a MURDER in the house!_ **

Fear and anxiety gripping her, Marinette immediately flicked the light switch on and opened her mouth to scream when she saw the ketchup bottle lying open a few feet away from her, the liquid from it having flowed out to where she stood. And footprints emerged from the ketchup trail, going to the main door of the house. 

Footprints shaped like wedge boots with cat treads.

...

_ Oh lord,  _ **_SERIOUSLY??_ **

***

“What to eat, what to eat? They are all so heavenly deli- **_MEOWCH_ ** !”

Chat Noir whipped around, his face twisted into a menacing snarl to scare whoever decided to interrupt his little meal time.

Only for his face to quickly morph into one of the most innocent and cutest kitten faces in the entirety of Paris.

“Oh! Hey Marinette! Fancy a croissant?” he asked, chuckling nervously as he grabbed a croissant from the counter.

“Chat, this is  _ my _ bakery,” the sleep-deprived girl at the bakery door deadpanned.

“Um, yeah? I mean, of course it is! By the way,” his eyes darted around nervously as he continued, “ did you turn the heater off on your way here? It has suddenly grown so cold..”

  
  


“Chat Noir.”

_ Damn. She used my full name. I am dead for sure. Goodness, I didn’t even get enough time to show Ladybug how much I love her and- _

“You do know that by saying ‘ _ you can come anytime for treats _ ’, I didn’t actually mean any time  **without** permission?” she said, her voice a bit tired and exasperated.

“Um, yeah? But I saw you sleeping and you looked so happy and I didn't want wake you upbecauseyoulookedsohappyand-”

“Kitty, kitty, kitty,” the girl raised her hands up slightly, chuckling at his nervousness, “You are lucky that you are way too cute right now for me to deal with this little sneaky cat thief act of yours. So let’s forget this incident and I will make you some fresh pastries, on the condition that you won’t pull a stunt like this again?”

“Of course, Purrincess!” he beamed, giving her a two-finger salute followed by a mock bow, “As you wish.”

Marinette couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her at his tomfoolery. Darn, he was way too cute like this! 

  
  


_ Cuter than Adrien too… _ a little voice whispered in her heart.

She needed to spend more time with the sunshine boy than the alley cat.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
